El león duerme esta noche
by North of the North
Summary: Un mago protege la ciudad de Mathew, un lugar que solía estar lleno de peligros de los invasores antes. Pero esta protección tiene un precio, y Mathew es elegido como el sacrificio para ser ofrecido al mago por quien-sabe-qué. Hasta que el León viene a buscarlo y es alguien que Mathew ha conocido toda su vida. Amecan unilateral. MapleTea.


Spanish version of The Lion Sleeps Tonight

03 Sept 18

* * *

El león duerme esta noche

Sinopsis

Un mago protege la ciudad de Mathew, un lugar que solía estar lleno de peligros de los invasores antes. Pero esta protección tiene un precio, y Mathew es elegido como el sacrificio para ser ofrecido al mago por quien-sabe-qué. Hasta que el León viene a buscarlo y es alguien que Mathew ha conocido toda su vida. Amecan unilateral. MapleTea.

* * *

 **El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.**

* * *

El león duerme esta noche

Mathew estaba en las garras de una pesadilla.

Y esto fue percibido, visto, comprendido, pero no fue permitido. No se puede permitir. Ahora no. No esta cerca de cuando...

Cuando Mathew fue a gritar en su sueño, aún inconsciente, sus gritos fueron silenciados. No era el momento de llorar, después de todo. Sólo tenía unos días más, y ni él ni su papá querían cortar ese tiempo más corto, o dejaría que se corta más corto.

Por lo tanto, en la agonía de esa pesadilla sobre su futuro, no se le permitió gritar y sus lágrimas se borraron apresuradamente. Pero fue retenido, consolado, y susurró con dulzura y cariño a medida que la noche avanzaba.

"Silencio mi amor. " ese era su padre. Su papá, Francis.

Lamentablemente su madre ya no estaba allí. Jeanne había sido quemada en el fervor de la caza de Brujas hace unos pocos años. Mathew apenas la recordaba. Pero eso no significaba que la gente del pueblo se había olvidado de ella, y cuando había llegado el momento para el sacrificio que se hizo después de sus diez años de abundancia, ¿a quién más buscarían, pero el hijo de las Brujas? Después de todo, cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad aparentemente mágica de curar debe ser una bruja también, como su madre comadrona.

Por ahora, sin embargo, tuvo unos días más hasta que el León se despertó y llegó a su pueblo para exigir su sacrificio. Sólo unos días más que aún podría estar con su papá. Su pobre papá que siempre había parecido tan vacío y frágil después de su madre murió, y que Mathew no sabía lo que vendría a ahora que su propia muerte fue pronunciada.

En unos días más, el León se lo llevaría lejos... y hacer quién sabe qué con él. Probablemente se lo coma. Después de todo, se llamaba el León.

Por ahora, sin embargo, ese tipo de pensamientos no molestó a Mathew como lo habían hecho durante el mes pasado, ya que se decidió que iba a ser el sacrificio. Por ahora, dormía, aunque su papá no, no podía, no con su preciado hijo tan cerca de ser arrebatado para siempre, casi como su mayor amor había sido. Arrancado de sus brazos por sus vecinos. La gente que solía creer que podía confiar.

"Por favor, Mathieu, no podemos acortarle el tiempo. No podía soportarlo. Por mucho que podamos mantenerte lejos de ese sádico es cuánto tiempo quiero mantenerte conmigo. Así que, por favor, "y Francis estaba cerca de sollozar a sí mismo. "S-so, por favor, no grites, o él te llevará antes. "

Mathew se agitó en su sueño, y Francis se apresuró a contener la respiración en un intento desesperado de mantener la habitación lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que su pequeño y dulce hijo pudiera dormir más.

"que ha llegado muy poco de", pensó Francis mientras miraba críticamente a la púrpura bajo los ojos de su hijo. Las mismas bolsas de ojos que reflejan las suyas. Los dos no habían conseguido dormir lo suficiente el mes pasado. Mathew en su mayoría de tratar de consolar a su papá, y Francis del sentido de que Mathew desaparecería en él en el momento en que cerró los ojos.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Mathew se despertó.

"Papá, ¿por qué sigues despierto? Necesitas dormir. No quiero que te enfermes... "

"Oh, Mathieu... "

Las presas se rompieron. Francis ahora estaba llorando abiertamente. Mathew miró a su padre en la conciencia creciente.

Oh... que estaba bien…

"Lo siento mucho, Mathieu. Lamento no haberte podido proteger. H-él te va a conseguir y tienes que ir tan pronto... No tuvimos tiempo suficiente para procesar esto. Lo siento mucho, Mathieu. "

Mathew levantó la mirada solemnemente. Su búho-grandes ojos violetas llenos de compasión y perdón.

Sin embargo, Mathew habló en voz baja, despacio, "tonterías, papá. Ese fue el trato que nuestra gente golpeó con el mago mucho antes de que tú o yo nacieramos. Alguien tenía que ser el sacrificio de esta década. Me alegro de que pudiera ser yo; significa que alguien más no se lastimará. Además, con el fin de mantener esta tierra protegida por la magia del mago y a salvo de su ira como en las leyendas, me alegro de poder ofrecer mi propia vida por ello. "

Francis acaba de mirar a su hijo. El pobre siempre había sido demasiado compasivo, demasiado cuidado por su propio bien. Es como sus poderes curativos habían sido encontrados. Mathew no los mantendría escondidos. Tuvo que ayudar a ese chico que había tenido el carro de bueyes caer sobre él... el hijo del alcalde que había estado tratando durante años para desterrar los rumores de que su hijo era gay, y que era gay para el tipo pequeño Mathew. Francis casi deseaba que el carro de bueyes hubiera matado al pequeño tonto que iría directamente a su padre para hablar sobre el regalo de Mathew y pedirle su mano en matrimonio, de nuevo. Si no fuera por ese tonto de Alfred...

"Lo siento." Francis dijo en su lugar, en lugar de todos los insultos que quería decir acerca de ese maldito muchacho que nunca había dejado solo a su Mathew, a pesar del grosero desinterés de Mathew, a pesar de la súplica de Mathew después del accidente para mantener lo que había hecho a sí mismo.

"No tienes que serlo, papá. No es culpa tuya. La gente del pueblo tomó su decisión, y el León lo aceptó. Has hecho todo lo que has podido, pero, "Mathew abrazó a su padre en un abrazo y podía sentir los sollozos que sacudió a su padre ahora demasiado delgado marco. "estoy bien con él. Ahora que se ha decidido, nadie puede cambiar la decisión. Lo sabes. Así que, por favor, deja de culparte por esto. Sabes que no te culpo. "

Y no lo hizo, Francis lo sabía. Mathew nunca culpó a nadie por nada. Él debe ser el que llora y grita, maldiciendo el universo, pero no, Mathew acaba de dar su amable sonrisa y continuó como si nada estuviera mal. Como si no iba a morir en menos de una semana.

Pero Francis se culpó a sí mismo. Si tan sólo se hubiera mudado tan pronto como la gente empezara a susurrar lo inquietante que era que ningún bebé o madre joven muriera bajo el toque de su querido Jeanne. No debería haberse quedado en esta maldita ciudad una vez que la farsa de un juicio había llegado, después de haber visto el estado Jeanne había estado en después de su tortura...

Mathew se lamió los labios, ¿cómo pudo calmar a su padre ahora? Él lo necesitaba para ser feliz. Cuidar de él era lo único que se mantenía Unido ahora. Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre la curación. Todavía tenía tanto que quería hacer. Pero, él no podía defenderse, y todos sabían que el sacrificio nunca fue visto u oído de nuevo. Aceptó que iba a morir. Pero su padre...

"papá... vamos a estar contentos de que todavía estoy aquí durante los próximos tres días. "Mathew dio una tos tranquila para limpiar su garganta. "no quiero que mis últimos recuerdos de ti sean de ti llorando, especialmente por mi culpa. No puedo soportar que esos sean mis últimos recuerdos que he tenido. "

Que parecía suavizar los grandes tirónes Francis había estado tratando de contener.

Mathew abrazó a su padre más cerca y dejó un poco de su magia hacia fuera y se filtraba entre sus manos, extendiéndose y llenando el marco fino de su papá, devolviéndolo a la figura fuerte y vibrante que él recordó.

"muy bien, Mathieu. Lo intentaré. "

Cuando el mago apareció en su salón cubierto de un gran manto negro que escondía su rostro y figuraba una hora antes de que el gran reloj en el centro del pueblo dijera que Mathew tenía que ir, Mathew casi perdió su calma serenidad. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de exigir su última hora de vida, pero no pudo. Su papá acababa de ir a su habitación a buscar su Sketchpad, para dibujarlo antes de irse. Habría sido la primera vez que su padre había recogido sus materiales de dibujo desde la muerte de su madre. Además, si se fue ahora, antes de que papá volviera, su papá no tendría que verle ir. ¿sería mejor para él? Teniendo en cuenta cómo había estado desde que Mathew fue nombrado como el sacrificio, y de lo que Mathew recordó de la muerte de su madre, tal vez sería.

Además, nadie se fue contra el León, y si el León lo quería ahora en lugar de en una hora... Eso fue todo.

Esto sólo significaba que Mathew Williams tenía una hora menos para vivir antes de ser asesinado. Eso fue todo.

Moriría una hora menos de su decimonoveno cumpleaños, y ya lo había aceptado. Entonces, Mathew dio un paso adelante y colocó su mano sobre la que se le ofreció.

Tuvo un breve momento de vértigo, y de repente, ya no estaba en la sala en la que había crecido.

Él estaba dentro del castillo todo el mundo rumoreaba que estaba dentro de la gran jungla de un jardín de rosas que era todo lo que cualquiera había visto de la morada de los leones. Y un hombre de pelo rubio con algunas de las cejas más tupidas y los ojos verdes más vibrantes que Mathew había visto alguna vez lo miraba con esmero, o era nervioso?

"Realmente espero que no te asustes, Mathew. "

"Arthur? "


End file.
